


Summoned to Runeterra.

by Silverwin



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Aurelion Sol - Fandom, League of Legends, lol - Fandom, video game - Fandom
Genre: Aurelion Sol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, Multi, Video Game, explicit - Freeform, game, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwin/pseuds/Silverwin
Summary: A young man, was pulled into the world of Runeterra through a mysterious book, he ordered from Amazon. A very explicit LoL adventure.I will write more if you guys enjoy the idea. Thanks!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a very explicit story. As of now, it is only one short chapter which I will probably expand upon, with nothing explicit. I just wrote the premise of the story to see if people on here found the idea interesting. I will try to integrate actual LoL lore but.. will probably stray off course. Let me know and give me tons of feed back. If you, would like to read more just let me know and I will gladly work on furthering the story. I have a LOT of free time. :P
> 
> Let me know what characters you want to see first. I will try to integrate everyone into the story but.. there's alot..
> 
> Edit: I changed the first chapter, I think it'll allow me to make things more interesting. I know I haven't actually written anything since I made this but I ended up writing a lot in college and got tired. After this long covid break though I kind of feel like trying this again! Plus I'm done with all English classes!

“After a long day, I can finally sit down and read the history of Runeterra.” I thought to myself, as I stepped into my apartment.

While I was out, Amazon finally delivered my “League Of Legends: Lore book” that I recently ordered. I’ve been dying to come home, so I could binge read it over the weekend and now I finally have the package in my hands. I laid down on my bed and ripped open the package, and pulled out my brand new book... Except it wasn’t the book I ordered.

“Of course! This is just my luck!” I yelled. “Now I’ll have to send it back and get the correct book, during the weekdays.” I said annoyed.

The book I received was just a plain brown covered book with no writing or pictures on it. Opening it up the pages that I saw were blank. Annoyed, I started flipping through them as fast as I could, hoping there would be something in them. After flipping through the entire book, I confirmed there was absolutely nothing.

I dropped the book into my lap and groaned. "Why does shit like this always happen to me?" I thought, when suddenly the pages began to flip in reverse on their own.

“What's this!?” I yelled as I jumped up, dropping the book on to the floor. I ran to the back of the room, only to realize I ran opposite of the door. Suddenly the room dimmed. It was like a dark fog rolled into every corner of my room. The book began to float, and the pages began to flip faster and faster. Then blue lights began to shoot out from the pages of the book. I stared, frozen in terror, the blue lights hitting the room all around me. The dark fog stood unwavering when hit. After a few seconds a blue light hit me. Right in the center of my chest. Suddenly the blue lights stopped spewing out of the book and the pages finally stopped turning. Then they slowing started to flip in reverse. The dark fog rolled back into the book and I felt a sensation, like I was being drawn towards the book. I felt a cold chill in my hand and looked down to see it glowing the same blue as the light that shot into my chest. The last thing I remembered was the world twisting as I was pulled into the book and the world turned black. 

I awoke on the summit of an unimaginably tall mountain, where a bright silver light shot out into the heavens. In the light a staircase made from gold and silver, spiraled up, into the sky, the stairs seemingly never ending. I stood at the bottom of these stairs, around the summit I stood on was an endless sea of white clouds. When I looked up to the sky I saw the most beautiful display, I have ever seen in my life. Countless stars and galaxies swirled above me the scene, indescribable.

Shaking my head I tried to focus on what happened, I remembered my hand glowing blue and brought it up to my face. On the back of it blue circle, like a tattoo, about the size of a marble. Not knowing what else to do I moved towards the stairs, ready to begin my ascent upwards. As I took my first step I felt something and looked behind me. The sky above me twisted and all the stars and galaxies moved as one giant being. Amazed and terrified I watched, as a giant blue dragon head, descended towards me from the sky. As it descended I realized what I was seeing. This sky, the stars, and the giant galaxies above me, were all part of one being. The dragon Aurelion Sol.

Aurelion Sol stopped in the sky and stared into me. I felt so insignificant. I realized I was less than a speck of dust, as I stared into his infinite eyes.

Inside my head I heard a voice.

“You are not ready to climb those stairs. Not yet.. As you may have guessed, you have been summoned to the world of Runeterra, along with 999 others. There are now 500 men and 500 woman from all over your planet.” Auerlion Sol spoke. "Runeterra is likely very different than.. However you learned about it. It would take some effort for me to peer into your universes version, so you will just have to figure out for yourself. 

I stared. Dumbfounded as thought about what he just said. Why? How? Isn't the world dangerous for normal people like myself? As I opened my mouth to ask all my questions he spoke again.

"I'm sure you have your questions but I don't want to answer them yet. Just do what ever you want in this world, all I want is for you to become powerful. When you are strong enough I will tell you my demands." 

Space began to swirl a few feet in front of me and I took a step back. The air seemed to shutter and small golden tome hovered in the air.

"Put your hand on that tome and breath in deeply while picturing a empty space in the center of your body. Envision yourself sucking it into that empty space. It will give you the information I want you to have. I will now leave. We will almost definitely never meet again."


	2. Leaving the summit

After a few seconds of some crazy spatial distortion I once again stood alone on the top of this mountain. The golden tome still hovering in front of me, gently bobbing up and down. I walked over to it, inspecting it closer. It seemed to be a type of leather with gold metal accenting the cover, spine and back. A giant golden lock making it look impossible to open.

I reached forwards with my hand to touch it. As I rested my hand on the tome, which seemed to be slightly larger than my hand. I envisioned an empty void in my body and breathed in deeply while mentally tugging it in. The book dissolved into a soft golden light and shot into my arm. It slammed into my chest and I felt warm, then power seemed to grow inside me then explode. 

The explosion seemed to reach every part of my body. Every single piece of me felt like it was on fire. My brain felt like it was melting. Then after only a few seconds the pain fled and I just stood there and shook. I felt different. Stronger. It was like every part of my body changed, every single tiny cell within me grew so much stronger. I felt so powerful and knew I grew incredibly strong, at least compared to earth's standards. Absorbing the tome made me more knowledgeable about the world around me. I now knew a lot of things. I learned how to fight, to wield swords and spears. I knew how to form spells using mana which my body can now gather.

It was incredible, it felt like everything my body has been missing was now regained. It felt like my brain was running faster. Runeterra really was an incredible world considering my power was barely . Except.. It’s not the same Runeterra I knew. It’s so.. Well let’s just say if THIS world was a game, then it would definitely be rated for adults only. Everything is about power, and that power is used to build harems. Noxus still respects strength of all forms, but these strengths are decided by the truly strong. If some warlord or other powerful entity decides your strength lies in sex.. Well you’re his or her’s pet now.

Demacia is, well, pretty much the same. A magicless kingdom with strict laws. They are also prudes. No sex before marriage and very “safe” clothing. Piltover is still a trade powerhouse filled with incredible craftsman while Zaun has the largest slave trade in the world. Along with dark magic and questionable devices. Every other region of the world is basically the same politically but with a similar.. twist.

Besides my new strength and political knowledge I learned a few more things. First of all, i've been given a new name. Kai. SecondIy have the ability to re-spawn. If I die I will re-spawn in a special area a few miles away from wherever I die. Only those of us from earth have this power. No one else is immortal like us. However, if we have to respawn. We will be physically weaker for some time afterwards. Third of all, our goal is to gain power. To rule kingdoms or empires. To rule people. What matters most though is our physical and magical strength. When the symbol on my hand is at least a golden color then I can come back to this summit and climb the stairs. Until then though I need to leave this mountain. Below are the other people from earth. We can team up or go solo, whatever we choose to do but as long as we can see the mountain, we are not allowed to fight. At least for the first month were in this world. Lastly the residents of Runeterra don’t know anything about us or our world. We’re just normal non threatening people to them. At least for now.

After organizing my thoughts I looked around for a special alter designed to teleport me off the summit. Finding it I reached over and placed my hand on it. I channeled the mana running through my veins into a crystal sitting atop the altar. The world twisted and in less than a second I was on a flat range below the mountain. Still not quite all the way down the mountain though. In the center of the clearing there was a massive pavilion. It was a large marble building with columns that looked like roman architecture. Inside of it were hundreds of people with all sorts of different ethnicities. I could hear them speaking, and could understand the words they spoke. Which was weird since it wasn’t English but still I understood. It seems like there is one major language in Runeterra and we learned to speak it perfectly.

I walked into the pavilion and compared my experience with everyone else. It seems like I know exactly what they know, andl our experiences were pretty much identical. In the center of the building was a circle of 10 stone altars, like the one at the summit of the mountain. Each had a crystal on top but each was a different color. In the center of the altars was a 11th altar with a gold crystal. The one in the middle took you back to the summit. 

Surrounding the golden altar were a group of people. One man tried to funnel his mana into it but nothing seemed to happen. I pushed through the crowd towards them.

“So the golden crystal currently does nothing?” I asked a girl standing near the crystal

“Even worse. It seems like it drained him of all his mana. He won’t be able to use any of the others for a while.”

“Do the other crystals even work?”

“Yea, I’ve seen quite a few use the others. It seems like they bring you to the capital of the 10 major regions. The names are inscripted into the stone below the crystals. Don’t know how much mana they drain though, could be none like our trip down here.”

After talking a while longer I walked away to think. I didn’t really want to travel with a group. I have my own ideas and I don’t want to deal with other people's problems. The real question is where to go. Demacia might be my safest bet. They offer free training with weapons. All though I do know how to wield most swords. I understand that it is barely above average. The problem with Demacia though is that magic is banned there and the blue power in my hand is pretty obvious. I could cover it with gloves though.

Noxus seems like a more realistic choice. I am strong enough to join the military and escape most abuse. On top of that they accept outsiders and allow all forms of magic. They’re even willing to train you for free and I can get away with anything I want as long as I grow strong enough. It really feels like the best choice for me.

With my decision made I walked over to a dark red crystal with the name Noxus carved into the stone. With a lot of curious eyes on me, I directed my mana into the crystal and disappeared into the twisting vortex once again.


End file.
